Something Old, Something New
by willowwood
Summary: The Squints follow an old Wedding Tradition, so nothing should go wrong.
1. Something Old

**Title:** "Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue" (Chapter 1/4)  
**Author:** willowwood  
**Character(s)/Pairing:** Jack Hodgins, Jack Hodgins/Angela Montenegro  
**Rating:** PG  
**Words: **1, 237  
**Disclaimer:** The "Bug Man" doesn't belong to me, but he can come and play in my dirt anytime.  
**Summary:** The Squints follow an old Wedding Tradition, so nothing _should_ go wrong.

**"Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue"**

_Something Old_

Reaching the Mini Cooper that's parked out front, Jack can still hear the guitar riffs from the song he hadn't recognised, reverberating through his mind. Searching for his keys, something suddenly occurs to him and he pauses. Taking a deep breath, finally he turns around and heads back into the building.

This time as he enters the lobby the pit-bull sitting inside the security booth, whose previous stream of questions had finally ended, and who'd eventually introduced himself as George, once Angela's name had come into the conversation, doesn't stand and leer over him threateningly. Instead, with a knowing smile and shaking his head, he presses the release button on the security door and watches Jack go through. Although whether it's because he thinks that the entomologist is an idiot, or making a huge mistake, Jack cannot be entirely sure.

Nevertheless, he nods in thanks and heads back into the room. As he knew it would be, the room is still filled by deep confident riffs echoing off the walls. The man, who is going to become his father-in-law in less than two days, hasn't moved from his previous seat, and is still leaning over the guitar that's resting in his lap, seemingly engrossed in what he's doing – or that's what Jack thought.

Even before the door has closed behind him, the music stops abruptly and although the other man doesn't move or acknowledge his presence in anyway, Jack has the faint suspicion that he's the reason for the sudden disruption - suddenly he understands where Angela's seemingly sixth sense comes from.

"Didn't you leave once already?" The rock star asks, his deep voice breaking the silence, still not having turned to look at the entomologist or moved his attention from the instrument in his hands.

Jack releases a small laugh, hating the way it betrays how nervous he's suddenly feeling before stepping further into the room. "Yeah….I did….." He struggles to explain, running a hand across the back of his neck before dropping it back to his side "It's just that I was thinking about your advice, and well Angela's asked me to pick a song for the wedding….." Now that he was once again standing besides the ageing rock star, the older man turned, giving him a sideways glance from beneath the brim of his hat.

"You mean for a wedding march?" he asks, removing his sunglasses.

"Yeah…" Jack agrees releasing a heavy sigh. He feels like an idiot and realises that he's probably never felt more nervous in his life. Crossing his arms he tips his head back and offers the older man what he hopes, looks like an encouraging smile "It's just that I don't think Angela would want something too; traditional you know? It has to be different, special and I want it to be really special. Perfect – for her, and whilst I know her really well…."

Unexpectedly the other man mirrors Jacks pose, tipping his head back he regards him with wide eyes and an accusing raised brow. Jack quickly catches onto the other mans train of thought and can suddenly feel a blush rising to his cheeks "…err not _really_ well-" his voice croaks, an octave higher than it normally is and suddenly he's 16 all over again, defending himself to Senator Stephens after taking young Bethany to the movies one Friday night.

"I'm not stupid son, Angie's a big girl now" the older man replies after an instant, not able to hide the chuckle that accompanies his words. Jack struggles to stop the relieved sigh that threatens to escape his lips.

"-Anyway" he continuous cautiously, wiping his palms against his jeans "I thought you might know something she'd like, being a musi…." He trails off confused as the other man, seemingly ignoring every word he's saying, stands up, places his guitar on the empty stand in front of him and begins walking to the far end of the room. Jack watches as he purposefully makes his way towards a CD rack filled with cases, whose titles he can't read, selects one from near the bottom of the tower and turns before heading back towards him. Then taking his seat once more, he holds the case out to the younger man.

Taking it from him Jack glances down at the cover, his eyes widening in shock as he skims the title. '_Gimme all your Lovin_',

"This?" he asks, failing to hide the shocked amusement from his voice. Again, the older man raises a cautionary brow to the entomologist, and crossing his arms, leans back in his chair.

"I wrote that for her mother in 1983" he begins defensively.

Yet Jack still asks "Why? What did you do?" the words flying off his lips before he even realises what he's saying. To his relief, instead of killing him on the spot, the other man simply smirks appreciatively

"Well I can see why Angie likes you-" he retorts. "-Believe it or not, but it was my way of trying to get her to marry me"

"And did she?"

"Never in a million years. Said she'd rather end up living on the streets, than the widow of some half-assed rock star-" he shook his head, and Jack was only slightly shocked by how easily he could imagine Angela saying those words "-she even refused to spend a single penny I sent her. Put it all in a savings account for Angie. Even when she was working 17 hours a day in some run down dinner on the edge of New Mexico" Stretching his legs out in front of him he crosses his ankles and repositions his arms, wrapping them around him tighter

"Of course she never told Angela any of this. Let my own daughter grow up thinking I was the goddamn spurn of Satan….she probably still would if it hadn't been for that savings account" He glanced up at Jack, as though suddenly realising that he'd wavered off topic "-Nevertheless she still loved that song, played it every chance she got. Angie too, according to her mother, she'd jump around, dancing, singing along-" he let out a disappointed sigh "-Not that I ever saw it of course…"

"…..You've done the right thing Hodgins" Jack couldn't hide his smile "I know Angie can be stubborn sometimes, god forbid her mother was – but she really does want this. I've never seen her look so happy…and I know she loves that song". The entomologists smile broke out into a wide grin; and glancing down at the case once more he can't help feeling that the other man couldn't be more right.

"Thanks" he replies eventually.

As Jack moves to leave his voice stops him in his tracks, "You seem like a good man Jack, I wouldn't want to see you screw it up like I did".

"I don't intend to" Her father nods, and this time it's him who initiates the departing hand shake.

"That's good to know"

Without answering Jack finally heads towards the door, reaching it, he pauses to watch as once again Angela's father reaches for his guitar and repositions it back onto his lap. He waits, listening to the riffs kick-start once more, before finally he glances at the disc in his hand, and wonders where the hell he's going to find a harpist who can play _ZZ-Top_.

**To be continued**


	2. Something New

**Title:** "Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue" (Chapter 2/4)  
**Author:** willowwood  
**Character(s)/Pairing:** Angela Montenegro, Temperance Brennan, Jack Hodgins/Angela Montenegro  
**Rating:** PG  
**Words: **1, 328  
**Disclaimer:**……I'm still waiting for the Bug Man rotflmao.  
**Summary:** The Squints follow an old Wedding Tradition, so nothing _should_ go wrong.

**"Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue"**

_Something New_

When Angela had asked her to go wedding dress shopping with her, Brennan had felt more uncomfortable than she knew she probably should have.

When the artist had declined her suggestion of asking Cam if she'd like to join them as well, saying that this was something she wanted to do with her best friend, and her best friend alone, the anthropologist had felt absolutely terrified.

Yet on the previous evening when Angela had called to make sure she was still going to be able to make it the next morning, no matter how many excuses she found herself able to come up with. No matter how many of them actually sounded plausible, she still couldn't bring herself to say them aloud.

Which is why, that morning, she found herself sitting in, what was according to Angela, one of the best dress makers in D.C, telling herself that all she had to do was _Oohh_ and _Ahhh_ in all the right places and keep to herself, the fact that marriage was merely a peripheral expedition towards social acceptance.

So that was what she did, she commented on the intricate decoration of the corset design, and suggested that Angela would look better with her hair down if she chose the halter neck design, she'd even managed to show interest in the half dozen bridesmaid dresses that had been paraded in front of her.

After all, wasn't that what best friends are supposed to do? Keep everybody happy? Or happier in Angela's case, because despite her own personal dislike of the whole proceedings, she couldn't deny that this was the happiest she'd seen her best friend in a very long time.

Yet this façade she was trying to keep hold of - being surrounded by a mass of white, cream, champagne and pearl coloured dresses; women who were doe-eyed by sequinned shoes and plastic tiaras, choosing it all to simply go through one day in their lives where they'd be given a certificate, that would legally bind them to the man they may or may not spend the rest of their lives with - went against everything she believed in.

After all Angela loved Jack, she knew it, he knew it, anybody who saw them interact knew it. So did they really need a piece of paper, two gold bands and an album filled with carefully posed photographs to prove it to the world?

When Angela finally exited the changing room, once again dressed in the jeans and t-shirt she'd picked Brennan up in that morning. The anthropologist couldn't remember how many dresses the artist had tried on that morning, and it had been a long time since she'd stopped asking how much it cost or what designer, she'd never heard of, had made it. All she did know for certain was that whilst Angela had smiled and gushed over numerous different ones, they were yet to find one that she'd fallen in love with, and the enthusiasm she'd held earlier that morning was quickly beginning to disappear.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked as Angela dropped onto the overly stuffed couch besides her with a defeated sigh.

"It's hopeless" the artist replied running a hand through her hair "Jack's right. I'm insane to think that I'll be able to find a dress that I love, and that fits me perfectly, because I don't have time to get it altered. A chapel with a free spot this Saturday and basically organise a whole wedding in seven days-" She turned giving her friend a sideways glance "-Do you think I'm crazy?" she asked. Brennan placed her hand on Angela's arm and smiled encouragingly. It didn't work.

"I don't want a simple wedding, Bren-"

"-You never want anything simple,-" the anthropologist laughed.

"-I want the big wedding, with the grand chapel, my friends, my dad, a beautiful dress…..and a harpist" she sighed.

"A harpist?" Brennan repeated looking confused and Angela couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, a harpist" she agreed.

"And that's what you'll have Ange and it'll be perfect…..the only thing I find crazy is that I'm going to have to get used to introducing you as Mrs Hodgins" She'd tried to be humorous, but the joke fell flat, causing Angela to look even more distressed than she had before.

"That might not be the case…..exactly" she replied crossing her arms and looking even more worried.

"What? Why? Isn't that what you do at a wedding? Take the same name and become part of the same family?"

"Yeah"

"Then why? Your not changing your mind are you? Ange we'll find you a dress"

"What? No, god no. I asked him remember" The artist protested her eyes wide.

"Only after turning him down twice"

"Oh yeah-" Angela chuckled "Cause Jack telling me that he loves me and wants to be with me forever, whether we're married or not was all part of his cunning plan to get me to ask him to marry me" she raised a speculative brow

"Men can be very persuasive," Brennan argued not picking up on the sarcasm in her friend's voice. Angela rolled her eyes

"Jack's not like that, and I'm marrying him this weekend even if it kills me. It's just….." she paused as though trying to figure out what to say next "When I asked him the other day if he wanted me to change my name he said it was my choice-"

"-and you don't want to?"

"No I do. I want the world to know that I'm married to Jack, it's just….it sounds weird don't you think?" her brow furrowed "Mrs Angela Hodgins? I've never even had my Dad's name Bren, and with Mom gone and no other family-"

"-You want to keep her name alive" it was more of a statement than a question but Angela answered it anyway.

"Yeah, but then I want to be Mrs Jack Stanley Hodgins too-"

"Excuse me ladies but is this the Montenegro-Hodgins bridal party?" During there conversation neither of them had noticed the approaching shop assistant, who now stood in front of them, holding yet another dress in her hands.

"Say that again" Angela suddenly snapped, turning her attention towards the other woman, not quite sure, she'd heard her right.

"Is this the bridal party?" the assistant repeated looking confused.

Angela shook her head "No, the Montenegro-Hodgins part"

"Montenegro-Hodgins" she repeated her brow furrowing, no doubt thinking that the forensic artist was completely insane.

"Yes it is" Brennan finally replied answering the assistant's earlier question, whilst Angela appeared to have become suddenly lost within her own thoughts.

"I found this dress out back it's a little different from our conventional designs, but it's Miss Montenegro's size. A young lady brought it a few months ago then had to cancel the wedding at the last minute so she brought it back," she explained. Angela didn't move so Brennan took the dress off the other woman and carried it back to the artist before pushing it into her arms and ushering her back into the changing room. The assistant raised a concerned brow at Angela's sudden bizarre behaviour and Brennan could only smile sheepishly.

When Angela re-emerged ten minutes later, she still had a look of thought spread across her features but Brennan didn't see it. Instead, her attention was focused completely on the dress that Angela was now wearing. The bodice accentuated the artist's slim figure; the cream silk enhanced the paleness of her skin and the warm tones of her hair and eyes. When Angela turned to regard herself in the wall filled with mirrors, her smile could have lit up the room.

"Angela Montenegro-Hodgins" she said aloud, slowly as though to let the name sink in "What do you think Bren?" she asked smoothing down the skirt and looking at her friend through the reflective glass.

"It's perfect" Brennan replied. Neither of them realising that she hadn't heard a word the forensic artist had said.

**To be Continued**


	3. Something Borrowed

**Title:** "Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue" (Chapter 3/4)  
**Author:** willowwood  
**Character(s)/Pairing:** Zach Addy, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins/Angela Montenegro.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Words:** 1, 082  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned _Bones, _I'd take Zach's PhD and rip it into tiny shreds.  
**Summary:** The Squints follow an old Wedding Tradition, so nothing _should_ go wrong.

**"Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue"**

_Something Borrowed_

Walking around the chapel's first floor, Zach could hear the familiar hush of people talking, as the other guests began making their way into the main hall. The ceremony was due to start in a little under 15 minutes and he needed to speak to Angela before it all got underway.

Turning down yet another corridor decorated with plain white walls and red carpet he was relieved to finally see somebody he recognised emerging from one of the rooms ahead.

"Dr Saroyan" he called out picking up his pace as he headed towards her, causing the older woman to turn in his direction

"Oh hey Zach. Is everything alright?" Apart from Hodgins, Zach hadn't told anybody about his letter from the President or that he'd be flying out to Iraq in a little under seven days. After all the others could find out later that day, in two days, even just before he left and it wouldn't spoil the one day that was supposed to be the happiest of their lives. No, he had to find Angela and tell her first, that way he wouldn't ruin everything.

So instead of explaining himself he asked, "Do you know where Angela is?" Cam nodded indicating the room she'd just walked out of.

"She's in there finishing getting ready. Why? You got a message from the nervous groom. He isn't about to bail is he?" She smirked and offered the young anthropologist a playful wink, but Zach didn't notice it, frantically shaking his head. Rolling her eyes Cam reached for the door handle and without knocking slowly pushed it open "You can go in Zach, it's not like she's going to be half naked or anything" She encouraged before sticking her head around the door and calling into the room "Angela you have a visitor"

"If it's Jack tell him it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, and we've only got ten minutes left anyway" Zach heard the familiar voice reply from behind the door, a hint of amusement to it's tone. Finally taking in a deep breath, and from Cams insistent expression, he walked into the room.

The room was huge, this time pastel yellow walls accentuated the deep red of the carpet and in the centre of it all stood Angela, positioned in front of a full-length mirror, her dark hair falling in waves around her shoulders, perfect make-up giving her cheeks a soft pink blush. Immediately Zach thought that she was glowing, despite how impossible he knew it was, and not blind to her beauty before, he couldn't remember ever seeing her look this amazing.

His staring was broken as the door clicked shut behind him and Angela finally glanced over her shoulder. "Zach! Hey, you're the last person I expected to come up here" Smiling Zach reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a rectangular velvet case.

"I wanted to give you your wedding present," he explained walking towards her.

"My what? Why?" reaching out she took the box from him and studied it in amazement.

"It's not much, just a little something to remember me by" he explained. For a second, the artist moved to opened it but then paused looking directly at the man in front of her.

"Why do I need something to remember you by Zach…" then as realisation dawned on her, she found herself unable to look at him. Instead she focused all her attention on the box in her hand, before she moved, suddenly deciding that she needed to sit down.

"It's because you're going to Iraq isn't it?" her tone had become flat, lifeless.

Zach nodded unable to say the words out loud for fear that the more times he said it, the more real it would feel and the more terrified he'd become. Instead he asked "Hodgins told you?" she nodded finally looking at him once more.

"Yeah….not that he wanted to, but I could tell that something was wrong. Then, when he said that Booth was going to be his best man-"

"-I wanted to tell you before you got married. I didn't want you finding out later and having it spoil your big day" Angela smiled savouring his innocence. Glancing down at the box her eyes filled with tears, willing them not to fall, she began to open it, its hinges creaked breaking the awkward silence between them.

Inside, on a pale blue satin cushion, laid a silver bracelet, embedded with purple stones.

"Oh Zach. It's beautiful……..but I can't accept this"

"But I want you to have it so-"

"-I don't need something to remember you by Zach!" she cut him off, her voice high pitched and sounding distraught.

"There's a distinct probability that I'm going to die" he replied. It was his factual tone that finally pushed her tears over the edge and she quickly reached for a tissue, trying not to ruin her make-up.

"Yes, when you're old and grey and surrounded by grandchildren. I can't take this off you Zach, not when I know I'll see you again"

"Then borrow it"

"What?"

"Isn't that how it goes? The brides good luck ritual? Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue"

"Yeah but…."

"Then borrow it, and if I come back-" his eyes were wide, almost pleading with her.

"-When! You come back Zach, not if! When!"

"When, I come back, you can give it back to me and I'll give it to you as your wedding day present and if I don't….." he let the sentence trail off and Angela nodded in agreement

"Ok" she said placing it onto the dresser besides her. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself "When do you leave?"

"Friday"

"Friday! But we'll be in….."

"New Zealand" he finished. Her eyes widened, she swallowed, fighting back the tears once more.

"Have you told Jack when you're leaving?" her voice wavered. He shook his head.

"The others?"

"Told the others he's leaving what? Ange your fathers just arrived" this new voice startled the two of them and they turned to find Brennan standing in the now open doorway.

"That I'm leaving, to let Angela finish getting ready" Zach lied, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. With a small nod towards the artist, he turned to walk away, and was shocked when she suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Zach," she whispered

**To be Continued**


	4. Something Blue

**Title:** "Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue" (Chapter 4/4)  
**Author:** willowwood  
**Character(s)/Pairing:** Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins/Angela Montenegro.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Words:** 1, 364  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned _Bones_ Angela would have gotten a divorce, way back in S1 when the idea of her being married, first came into question.  
**Authors Notes:** Well here it is at last, Chapter 4! And finally this story is complete! Sorry for not posting it sooner, the day I was going to post it (about a month or so ago lmao) my internet went ka-blue-ey and then it slowly turned into one of those things I never got around to doing. Then last week when I was going to post it, I started reading through the chapter again (I really should know better) and realised that certain aspects just didn't work as well as I'd originally thought they did. So last night I finally sat my butt down and changed certain bits and pieces and finally here it is! I hope you enjoy it as much as the others. Also this is for Callieach (OddEnthusiasms) because she is truly one of the most awesome people I know, even if some people are too stupid to realise it.  
**Summary:** The Squints follow an old Wedding Tradition, so nothing _should_ go wrong. 

_Something Blue_

Descending the stairs Angela's surprised to find Booth standing in the Chapel lobby instead of her father, his large frame hunched over a piece of paper he's holding in his hand.

"Hey Booth! Bren said my Dad was here" At the sound of her voice he suddenly turns to face her, realising she's there for the first time, tucking the piece of paper into his jacket pocket in one fluid motion.

"He's just gone to the bathroo….." He trails off as his eyes come to rest on her "Wow!….Angela you look….I mean I know Bones said you looked amazing in your wedding dress but even someone with her vocabulary couldn't sum up how great you look right now…you just…" his eyes wide, as he regards her admiringly.

"Thanks Booth" she replies, breaking out into a smile.

After a few minutes of silence the agents face screws up in thought and he tilts his head to the side slightly, his brow creasing in thought "So are you sure you really want to go through with this?" it's a serious question and yet a small smirk slowly pulls at the edge of his lips.

Angela rolls her eyes, a disbelieving laugh mixing with her words. "Yes Booth, I'm sure! Seriously, it amazes me that you and Brennan are the only ones who are convinced I'm going to change my mind about this"

"We're not. It's just dressed like that, you look as though you should be marrying a rock star or…..you know a hot shot FBI agent-" he winks, his smirk never wavering "-not captain of the geek squad"

Angela couldn't help but smile "You don't mean that" she accused.

"Ok then…vice president of the geek squad, I forgot Zach's captain" at the mention of Zach's name Angela's smile wavers ever so slightly.

"Oh come on…" he exclaims defensively, his whine making him sound more like a teenager than a 'hot-shot' FBI agent as he wrongly interprets her sudden change in demeanour "-how can you not expect me to ridicule the guy? In less than 30 minutes he's going to be married to the single most beautiful woman at the Jeffersonian, and he sifts through bugs and slime for a living, despite owning millions"

"And you definitely don't mean that

"Your right" he agreed his face suddenly becoming serious before the smirk slowly began to reappear "Crystal in accounting's kind of hot"

"Booth" she scolded slapping him on the forearm, only increasing his smart-ass grin that once again became serious once more, "So you got everything? All bride rituals accounted for?" she nodded.

"Something old?"

"The wedding march" she replied. Booth quirked a brow in confusion, but didn't say anything, instead nodding as though marking it of an imaginary check list.

"Something new?"

She smoothed down the front of her skirt "A new name, and a reasonably expensive designer wedding dress"

Another nod "Something borrowed?"

She showed him the bracelet she now wore around her wrist "A present from Zach" Booth whistled his appreciation studying the silver metal and purple stones.

"Who knew the guy's got taste. Finally something blue?"

"Check" she confirmed, but when she didn't say or move to show him what it was he cocked his head to the side once more.

"Well?" he probed.

"If I showed you, Hodgins would probably kill you"

"Oh come on! I thought it was customary for the bride to flash her garter during the photo shoot?"

Angela leant forward until her face was merely millimetres away from Booths, an unmistakable mischievous glint in her eyes "It's not my garter that's blue" she whispered not able to hide the smirk that quickly spread across her lips as Booths eyes grew unimaginably wide and he quickly straightened his back.

"That's Hodgins' wedding gift" she grinned

Booth swallowed "I hope Hodgins realises how lucky he is"

"He does, probably even more than you do" she nodded.

"Good, cause I'd hate to have to shoot the guy" He replied, this time there was no trace of a smirk on his lips.

Angela had never been big on tradition, after all wasn't that why she'd spent the majority of her life travelling around the world? Living wherever and however she fancied. Wasn't that why she'd made a split decision to get married in seven days, no long engagement, no hen night, no wedding coordinator, all because of a message written in fish?

Yet this was different, she felt as though she needed this particular tradition, needed the luck and happiness that it promised to deliver because no matter how much she loved Jack. No matter how much she wanted this day to happen. She couldn't deny that the very thought of marriage, being tied to one particular person for the rest of her life, scared the hell out of her. Not to mention that deep in her mind, she could still hear the stream of Brennan's statistics and moral ramblings trying to convince her that she was making a big mistake.

So she'd followed the tradition as if it was a matter of life and death. Something old - up until Hodgins had come back with his choice of song for the wedding march, she'd always planned to wear a pair of her mother's earrings, she still was. Something new - she'd always known it would be the dress; the new name for the two of them was just an added bonus. Something borrowed - a couple of days before the wedding she'd asked Brennan if she could wear one of her necklaces and then Zach had given her the bracelet. Something blue - She'd smiled when the young anthropologist had walked into her changing room wearing a blue velvet jacket, matching the blue flowers that lined the aisle, leading a path up to the alter. Then she'd chosen the blue lace lingerie the night before from Victoria Secrets as a surprise for Hodgins' wedding night.

Nevertheless, despite all this, despite having everything covered. She still couldn't fight the feeling that something was going to go wrong. Making her way up the aisle, holding on to her fathers arm all eyes were trained on her, but she didn't see them. Instead her attention was trained on Jack, as he slowly turned to face her, an encouraging, warm smile spread across his lips, causing the butterflies in her stomach, that were already making her feel queasy, pick up another notch. Unconsciously she tightened her grip on her father's arm, afraid that if it loosened, even slightly she might fall or run.

When they finally reached the alter her father dropped her arm, lowered her hood and kissed her on the cheek. She didn't want him to leave but had already agreed that he could and so taking in a deep breath she turned to the man she was about to marry. That was when she noticed what he'd done, the old green rubber band wrapped around his wrist, the cufflinks he'd mentioned he was borrowing off Booth, the new suit and finally his eyes. Two deep blue orbs that searched her face and displayed more love and affection than she'd ever believe, she truly deserved. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she realised nothing could possibly go wrong, that this was Jack Hodgins she was marrying. The guy who sifted through dirt and bugs everyday, the guy who still loved her even after she'd refused a second date, the guy who'd asked her to marry him twice and still wasn't fazed when she turned him down.

Jack Hodgins was the guy who promised to love her unconditionally.

The butterflies were just starting to settle down when the door to the chapel opened and a man in a grey suit strode towards them, disrupting the ceremony before it had even began. "Excuse me; is this the Hodgins-Montenegro nuptials?"

They both turned to face him, there expressions a mixture of annoyance and confusion. As he began to explain himself, Angela realised that she'd been wrong, despite what they'd both done, the effort they'd taken. The tradition hadn't worked; everything would go wrong, horribly wrong.

**The End**


End file.
